


Anger Turns into Pain

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes home angry and Dick lets him take it out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Turns into Pain

Jason was livid when he came home. Dick has seen Jason angry, of course. But never this angry. It was over the top, steaming fury. It was so pure that the anger was nearly touchable, making Dick grow very concerned and a bit scared as the antihero slammed the door shut. 

“Jay?” Dick called, but he just huffed, too angry to speak. He went straight to the training room, needing to release his anger somehow. Jason ripped off his jacket and threw it against the wall, and went straight for the punching bag with bare fists. He kept punching, huffing and glaring, not even minding the sore pain it brought it his hands. But it wasn’t enough. Nothing seemed to be enough to release his anger.

Dick was standing in the doorway, wincing at what the antihero did.

The weights were next, throwing them off the racks onto the floor as hard as he could. Dumbbells came shortly after, thrown at the mats and fallen weights, until there were no more dumbbells to throw. He went for the medicine balls, tipping the whole rack of them.

The elder couldn’t bear to watch anymore things get thrown and potentially destroyed. Nor did he want Jason to be venting like this, he could hurt himself. This form of anger release wouldn’t do much in the way of helping him either. He needed something to exhaust him.

“Jason.” Dick said, stepping into the room. The younger man didn’t seem to notice, moving onto the wooden escrima sticks, breaking the wood by whacking it against the rails of the treadmill.

“Jason!”

Another broken wood escrima.

“JASON!”

He whirled around, face livid red. “WHAT?!” Jason was heaving, nearly gasping in breaths, hands death gripped on the broken escrimas.

Dick strode to Jason boldly, and shoved him hard enough he stumbled back. “Fight me.”

“Dick? What the hell are you doing?”

“I said, fight me.” Dick threw a punch, whacking Jason across the jaw light enough that it wouldn’t hurt him, but hard enough that it would hurt like a bitch for a minute.

“I don’t need this right now!” Jason roared, struggling not to return the punch.

“What? Scared to hurt me? Don’t be a wuss.” Dick punched him again, hitting him on the jaw again in the same spot. This earned a hiss, and Jason forgot about not punching the little brat back. Completely controlled by his red hot rage, he let out a growl and lunged for Dick.

Dick neatly dodged Jason’s anger fueled attacks, only letting a few punches and kicks land. They were going to leave bruises by tomorrow, but that didn’t matter. The longer they fought, the sloppier Jason got, his moves becoming more and more desperate, the anger leaving him and replaced with sadness and how upset he truly was.

Jason threw another punch at Dick, which the acrobat caught. His other hand came to meet Dick’s face, which was also caught. Another angry heave, then Jason’s face breaking, contorting into a broken expression. The anger left him in a large wave, legs buckling. Dick caught him, lowering him onto the soft practice mats, holding him close as Jason cried and clung to the elder. He let Jason soak his shirt with salty waters and just held him, wordlessly letting him know that Dick would always be here for him.


End file.
